lo más importante
by yonho
Summary: kagome es una miko que lleva entrenandose toda su vida para vengar la muerte de sus padres, en su viaje para matar al lider de los demonios conocera a inuyasha, un hanyou del que se enamorara, su siguiente preocupacion sera que acepten su relacion con él. ¿lograran separarlos?


**Esta historia la escribí hace un par de años, esta y varias más pero esta es la primera que subo, no sean muy duros conmigo que soy nueva en esto…**

**Pienso subir unas cuantas más que tengo escritas de hace tiempo en cuanto les eche un vistazo…**

**Pienso escribir otras pero las cambiare un poco… no serán como esta.**

**En fin, espero que guste y repito, es mi primera historia escrita y subida.**

**Solo una cosa más perdón por las faltas pero es k soy una negada para las tildes.**

**Disfrutad y por favor decidme que tal quedó.**

**Capítulo 1**: LA MISIÓN

Kagome era una linda chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate con un cuerpo delgado y con curvas que hacían perder el aire a los hombres.

Ella era huérfana, sus padres eran poderosos agentes de espionaje que luchaban contra los demonios y habían muerto en una misión de infiltración cuando fueron descubiertos, siendo kagome una niña de apenas tres años. Kagome creció con un increíble rencor hacia los demonios, ellos mataban a humanos sin importarles si eran niños, ansiados o familias inocentes. Por eso se convirtió en una cazadora espía.

Ella había sido entrenada desde el día que murieron sus padres para vengarlos y se había convertido en la mejor, ningún demonio había logrado escapar al encontrarse con ella y mucho menos sobrevivir.

Acababa de cumplir los 18 años y la habían nombrado la mejor y más joven cazadora espía del cuerpo.

Así había conseguido lo que más quería... que le asignaran una misión en el territorio donde murieron sus padres, ella iría allí y acabaría con todos los demonios para vengar las muertes de sus padres, eso había decidido desde que tenía uso de razón...

Kagome se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos cuando su cuidadora, kaede, entro en su cuarto.

**Kaede:** niña... ¿todavía no estas lista?

**Kagome**: ¿eh? Si, si lo estoy.

**Kaede**: kagome, mi niña... no sé si es buena idea...

**Kagome**: lo es, kaede, ya lo he decidido... me vengare...

**Kaede**: los demonios son criaturas horribles y crueles... y los híbridos mas, que solo buscan la fuerza. Ten mucho cuidado si te encuentras con un hibrido... ten por seguro que intentara matarte para conseguir tus poderes de miko...

**Kagome**: he visto mikos que trabajan con los demonios...-pensativa- tal vez sería buena idea para infiltrarme...

**Kaede**: no, ni hablar niña, sabes que las matan cuando se aburren o dejan de serles útiles, no lo olvides, nunca, JAMAS, te fíes de un demonio.

**Kagome**: lo se kaede, sabes que todo lo que he entrenado y he sufrido lo he hecho esperando que llegue este día...-nota las lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos- cuando murieron mis padres... me jure a mi misma que no volvería a llorar...-retiene las lágrimas con esfuerzo-

**Kaede**: -suspira- tal vez cuando todo esto acabe te puedas casar y tener una familia...

**Kagome**: tal vez... -pero kagome sabía que eso no podía ser... por qué... quien iba a querer a una miko entrenada como guerrera espía para una familia, muchos hombres habían intentado llevarla a la cama sin éxito alguno, ella se quería entregar por amor aunque eso le hiciera quedarse virgen de por vida...-

**Kaede**: tus padres... -kagome se tensó de inmediato, siempre que los mencionaban lo hacía- mataron al rey de los demonios... el gran inu-no taisho...

**Kagome**: si... pero según los rumores ese demonio tenía dos hijos... que siguen vivos...

**Kaede**: ¿qué planeas hacer para llevar a cabo tu venganza?

**Kagome**: -suspira- el mayor subió al trono cuando su padre murió, según nuestras fuentes es conocido como sesshomaru y es más frio que un tempano de hielo... igual de cruel...

**Kaede**: -asiente- si, conozco los rumores... ¿planeas ir a por él?

**Kagome**: si, -sonríe de manera fría y sin sentimiento alguno, hacía años que no sonreía con felicidad- lo destruiré... y sobreviviré... solo lo suficiente para acabar con el hijo menor de inu-no taisho.

**Kaede**: -escalofrió- como que solo lo suficiente, no crees que puedas ganar y vivir...

**Kagome**: en el raro caso de que sobreviva a los dos enfrentamientos... viviré para destruir más demonios.

**Kaede**: sus hijos son más fuertes que el padre... y tú planeas morir por ese odio profundo hacia los demonios...

**Kagome**: escúchame bien kaede... no tengo la mas mínima intención de echarme atrás... y moriré para matarlos a ellos

**Kaede**: ni siquiera sabes quien es el menor y mucho menos su nombre.

**Kagome**: da igual aunque no se lleven bien, sé que el menor tendrá que ocupar su sitio en el trono cuando el mayor muera... entrare a trabajar con los demonios... matare a sesshomaru y cuando el otro entre al trono también morirá... si luego me descubren y me matan me da igual... de todos modos siempre me he sentido vacía y muerta... -baja la cabeza-

**Kaede**: niña yo... -kagome la interrumpe-

**Kagome**: adiós kaede, es hora de que emprenda mi camino hacia el terreno de los demonios -sin dar tiempo a que le contesten sale de la habitación-

Kagome llevaba andando el día entero cuando empezó a anochecer, vio una ciudad y se metió en unos arbustos para cambiarse de ropa y pasar desapercibida... se puso un top que le dejaba el estómago al descubierto, era azul claro de tirantes y unos pantalones anchos un poco más debajo de la cintura del mismo color que el top, los pantalones acababan apretando sus tobillos. Era un modelito muy atrevido pero necesitaba asegurarse de que le daban alojamiento...

Kagome se acercó a una posada y toco a la puerta, al rato le abrió la puerta un hombre mayor que se quedó sin habla cuando la vio y casi se le caía la baba.

**Kagome**: saludos buen hombre... me llamo kagome y me gustaría saber si tiene una habitación libre para pasar esta noche.

**Makuto**: claro señorita... mi nombre es makuto y estaré encantado de ofrecerle un techo. -empezaba a mirarla con deseo de arriba abajo-

**Kagome**: gracias y no se preocupe por el dinero porque puedo pagarla perfectamente.-kagome empezaba a sentirse asqueada-

**Makuto**: claro, claro, -se notaba decepcionado- pase por favor, hoy es luna nueva a hace mucho frio como para quedarse fuera... -kagome entra algo desconfiada y recorre el lugar con la vista- espero que no le importe esperar aquí hasta que preparen su cuarto.

**Kagome**: no, claro que no, me daré una vuelta por el lugar... -makuto hace una reverencia y sube por las escaleras que había al otro lado de la sala.

Mientras espera, kagome observa detenidamente el lugar que no destaca precisamente por ser muy bonito… ni muy limpio… dirige su vista a las mesas del bar y se queda hipnotizada al ver como el único cliente de la posada la mira fijamente...examinándola con la mirada... es un chico muy lindo... hermoso mejor dicho... tiene el pelo largo de color negro como sus ojos que se queda mirando largo rato, viste con un haori rojo y grande pero se nota que esta fuerte... se queda impresionada por sus ojos penetrantes que la miran muy serio... casi molesto. Ninguno de los dos aparta la vista, ella siente como se le dispara el corazón, es tan lindo...

No sabe cuanto tiempo llevan mirándose... examinándose el uno al otro, cuando apara rece makuto diciéndole que le siga a su habitación, le da la espalda al chico de mala gana, pero puede notar como el chico la sigue con la mirada.


End file.
